


Single Ass

by kitagod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Make Out Session, They kissed while live streaming, happy kenhina day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitagod/pseuds/kitagod
Summary: “I feel so sorry for Kodzuken. He spends all day moping around the house being the sad and single ass that only plays video games. Get a real life, bro.”Now this was something new. Something clearly, very interesting.“Single ass, huh?” His lips curled up into a smirk. Oh, he was so ready to humiliate this person in front of the five-thousand active fans currently watching his stream.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 20
Kudos: 393





	Single Ass

This was boring. Reacting to mean comments was boring. He didn’t even know where they got the idea from. 

“Can someone tell me why Kodzuken is a Youtuber again? His voice makes me sleepy and he's a brat.” He read the comment out loud, clearly unamused with the amount of absurdity in it. He eyed the camera with a monotonous expression all over. “I have nothing to say, next comment.”

‘This is getting nowhere,’ he thought to himself while moving his finger to scroll up and down on his phone.

He desperately wanted to stop the livestream. He would rather be in his nice and cozy bed, deep asleep than doing this. He had expected to read genuinely hateful and critical comments; not these silly, ridiculous ones that he had heard many times over the past two years since he had begun his streaming career. 

However, not all of them were stupid. There was one specific comment that caught his eye as he scrolled to it; the only one that stood out to him in this jungle of foolishness.

“I feel so sorry for Kodzuken. He spends all day moping around the house being the sad and single ass that only plays video games. Get a real life, bro.” 

Now this was something new. Something clearly, very interesting. 

“Single ass, huh?” His lips curled up into a smirk. Oh, he was so ready to humiliate this person in front of the five-thousand active fans currently watching his stream. 

“Shouyou?!” He turned his chair over to call for his boyfriend. “Can you come here for a sec?” 

He heard a swooning “Okay!” from downstairs, then frantic footsteps in the hall. He turned to the camera, smiling devilishly before shifting his gaze back to the entryway. 

Hinata peeked his head into Kenma's streaming room, smiling brightly upon seeing his boyfriend waiting for him. “You called?” 

“Yes,” he chuckled, “Come here, Shouyou.”

Hinata shrugged, yet obeyed his boyfriend's request. 

As he approached Kenma, the computer screen and live camera caught his attention. “Oh, you're livestre- mmph!” 

A strong force pulled him down, interrupting him abruptly. The next thing he knew, his lips were brutally smashed against the the older boy's lips, sending a wave of pain down his nerves. It was so sudden that his first reaction was to pull away from the kiss to make sense of what was happening. However, Kenma's hands had already moved to keep him in place, restraining him from escaping his grasp. 

“Ah- Kenma, wait- mmph-”, as if the thirst was tearing his throat and mind open, Kenma forcefully, annoyingly yanked him down, crashing their lips together once again.

Kenma knew what he did was inappropriate - kissing his boyfriend haphazardly while thousands of people were watching his livestream. His social media platforms would be wrecking havoc, but he didn't care. Not at the slightest. 

“Mmh...” Hinata moaned softly into the kiss, feeling his senses being stripped away from his body. Despite his small protest not too long ago, Kenma had always been a master at kissing, skillful enough to make him succumb into the kiss in less than a few minutes. When Kenma made a move to lap at his lips, an immediate rush of helplessness struck him, making his knees feel weak. Hinata’s body began trembling as a result of the immense pleasure pumping through his veins in pure bliss. 

Kenma noticed his boyfriend's reaction, how he was shaking and whimpering from the slightest touch. Hinata had always been so sensitive; it was a sight to see whenever he was left overwhelmed with delectation, body shuddering from merely a kiss. Kenma smirked, pressing his lips harder to demand the younger to part his lips wider.

“Mm!” Hinata shrieked when he felt something hot and wet pushing against his tongue, but before he could process it, his mind had already shut down. Fully surrendered into the wave of pleasure, he felt like he was falling into a pitch black void of lust, stripping him bare of all the strength he had - leaving him exposed and vulnerable to the heated touch that his boyfriend brought. 

Kenma had never felt so aroused; their tongues were moving in sync, lapping at each other, quick, electric, and scrumptious - then firmer and faster, seeking to chase down the heat that lay within. 

It was unbearable; Kenma started to feel dizzy due to the immense pleasure surging through every nerve like a poison, stripping him bare from his own sanity. If it was not for Hinata clinging onto him like it was his only salvation, he would have gone further, let the burning desire in him take over, claiming his little lover right there on screen.  


He moved his hand to cup Hinata’s face, only to feel tears framing at the corner of his boyfriend's eyes threatening to fall. The sensation was too much for the younger to handle that he was literally shaking and trembling under Kenma’s touch. The air around them had become thicker and denser, making Hinata feel slightly light-headed from lack of breath. 

“Ah - ,” Kenma suddenly pulled away from the kiss, making Hinata lean forward and collapse right onto his boyfriend's body. He was panting hard and rapidly, clearly trying to refill the inside of his lungs with oxygen. His mind was still swaying from pure ecstasy, face disorientated from the overwhelming pleasure. Some broken, barely audible noise escaped his lips, head too occupied with bliss inundated every nerve inside his body.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Kenma shifted his eyes to the chat box on the screen, not surprised by the amount of spam and flooding messages. “Hah." He moved a hand to rest on Hinata's back, patted him slightly to remind him to stay awake.

He drew closer into the camera, looking straight at it with his cat-like eyes.

“Thanks for joining my livestream. I have to go now, there's… something I have to take care of.”

He flashed a smile, then clicked the end stream button. Good thing Hinata was slumping on his lap or else everyone would have noticed his raging boner. Who would’ve thought this would turn out into a full blown make out session stream?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Thank you so much Lala and Ani for helping me out. Please support Lala and her amazing works! [Lala's AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalathebambi/pseuds/lalathebambi). Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kitaricefarmer)


End file.
